Angelus
- Lvl 2= - Lvl 3= - Chaos= }}|-|DOD2= |-|DOD1.3= |jname = アンヘル |romaji = Anheru |occupation = Goddess of the Seal in |status = , |Drag-On Dragoon 1.3}} , , |Drakengard 2}} |imagewidth = 350 |height = 2540 cm ( ) |race = Dragon |sex = Sexless |gender = Female |ppartner = Caim |age = 10,000 years (exact age unknown) |died = 1099 in Branch D 1117 in Drakengard 2 2003 in Branch E |voicejapanese = Peter |voiceenglish = Mona Marshall}} The Red Dragon, whose name is revealed to be Angelus, or simply Angel in the Japanese version, is the heroine of Drakengard. She is the pact-partner of the main protagonist, Caim. Because she is a dragon, she is arguably the most powerful playable character in the game. Story Background= Drakengard The Red Dragon had lived for at least 10,000 years prior to the events of the war. She has a distaste for humans, it is likely that she witnessed many atrocities committed by the human race in her lifetime, against each other and possibly against her fellow dragons. |-|Judgement= Drag-On Dragoon: Judgement She is only featured in the first chapter, where she enters into a pact with Caim. |-|Branches= Drakengard As Caim is trying to fend off an attack on the Castle of the Goddess by the Empire, he comes upon a captured red dragon. Memories of his parents' deaths at the hands of an evil black dragon flood his mind and in a rage, he lifts his sword to strike down the beast as an act of revenge. Severely wounded and near death, the dragon whispers, "Kill me if you desire...but you can never dirty my soul, wretched human!" Caim, bleeding badly and close to death himself from a deep wound in his back, rethinks his decision and in an act of desperation, demands a pact from the dragon. Even though dying, the dragon holds on to her pride and asks him why he thinks he's worthy of pact with her. "Worthy or not, I wish to live!" he tells her. Seeing that the dragon is still hesitant, Caim demands an answer. "A pact, or death!" Realizing that her life is more important than pride, the dragon tells Caim that they are bonded by their need to live and agrees to a pact. They join their souls, and the two are healed and become one. They soar together into the sky and destroy all the Imperial soldiers. The red dragon meets Caim's sister, Furiae, who is the goddess that protects the Seal, and his childhood friend Inuart. Though she feels some sympathy for Furiae's situation, she scoffs at Inuart's blind devotion to the Goddess, believing him to be an emotionally weak fool. They head to the village of the elves, believing that Furiae will be safer there than at the castle. Unfortunately, they find the elf village completely destroyed. While Inuart and Furiae leave, they meet a blind man named Leonard who lost his sight when he made a pact with a malicious faerie. Together, they attempt to protect the home of the faeries from burning. The band heads to the Desert Seal to reconcile with Inuart. They find Furiae, only to learn that both Inuart and the Hierarch Verdelet have been captured by the Empire. Caim goes to the imperial prison in the desert, and frees Verdelet. Inuart however, is nowhere to be found and all that remains is his harp. The Empire attacks the Desert Seal, and succeeds in destroying it. Afterward, the group finds an elf woman by the name Arioch, who made a pact with the elementals of Water and Fire, Undine and Salamander respectively, at the price of her womb. She decides to join them on their journey, though they keep a close watch on her as it is clear that she is mentally unstable. Later, Inuart finds Caim, saying that the only way to ensure Furiae's safety is to bring her to the Empire. Caim refuses and the two fight. Inuart has gotten much stronger and overpowers Caim easily. It is then that Inuart reveals that he is also a pact partner, having made a pact with a black dragon, at the cost of his singing ability. The two dragons do battle as well, with the black dragon gaining the upper hand, biting into the red dragon's neck. Caim rushes in to strike down the black dragon, but is met with a fiery inferno. Protected only by his red dragon, the two lose the battle. Inuart takes Furiae and flies off. With this harsh blow, the group still try to protect the seals. They manage to find the ocean seal, only to lose it as well. Now only one seal remains, Furiae. Before they can start looking for her though, the Empire decides to unleash a massive attack on the Union in one glorious battle. Caim heads through the mountains, finding a young boy named Seere and his pact partner, Golem. Seere asks Caim to help him find his sister. With this new addition, they face off against the Empire. With Caim and his dragon's strength, they win the fight. However, shortly afterward, the battlefield is bombarded from the sky and the dead soldiers begin to rise. Now Caim & his dragon fight against the undead, and the army is slaughtered. After the battle, Caim finds the Empire's flying fortress. He is met with Inuart once again, and the two battle in the sky. The red dragon berates the black dragon for having no honor or pride. Inuart flees and Caim follows. Caim fights through the halls of the grand fortress, only to find that his sister is already dead. With the last seal broken the world plummets to chaos. Caim leaves the fortress, only to find Inuart carrying Furiae's dead body. The two fight again, with Caim winning this time. They chase Inuart to the imperial city, where they fight armies of imperial soldiers and the Seeds of Destruction appear. Caim and his partner happen upon a monstrosity, an ancient dragon, known as a Wyrm. The red dragon shows fear for the first time, paralyzed and unable to move, not wanting to fight this beast as she is sure that she cannot win. Caim, wanting to prove her wrong, warms and caresses her in an attempt to soothe her and urges his partner on. The dragon reluctantly prepares to fight. In a colossal battle, the two manage to take down their immensely powerful foe and grow much closer in the process. The red dragon thanks Caim for making her stronger and the two continue on to Manah's altar. Storming the church, the two defeat Manah's guards and undead soldiers. Then, when Verdelet tries to exorcise her, Manah grows to gigantic size and fights back. Caim & his dragon partner defeat her and although Manah wishes for death (now that she is no longer possessed), Caim decides to let her live long enough to let her see all the horrific things she's done as punishment. However, the matter of the new Seal still remains. The red dragon, wanting to protect Caim, volunteers to be the Seal. Caim is distraught and during the ceremony, sheds tears, knowing that his partner, whom he's come to love, is about to leave him forever. He warms the dragon one last time, in a small attempt to give her comfort during the painful emblazoning of the seal on her body. Knowing her time is short, the dragon tells him her name, Angelus, saying that he is the first and now the last human to know her name. Saying her final farewell, she fades away, leaving Caim and Verdelet alone. - B= flowers for the Broken spirit along with a little dancing girl named Manah, Seere's sister. The girl is clearly possessed as her voice switches from a normal little girl's to a deep, demonic voice and she reveals Furiae's darkest thoughts. Caim looks away from her in disgust, but it quickly turns to despair as his sister commits suicide, unable to bear the thought of Caim hating her. With that, the last seal is broken, and the world plummets to chaos. After the battle with Inuart, Caim tracks him down to stop him from using the Seeds of Destruction to revive Furiae. He fails, and Furiae is reborn as a winged monster. She kills Inuart and proceeds to fight Caim. Both he and the dragon manage to kill her. Aware of humanity's faulted belief in the Seeds of Destruction, the dragon mocks their ignorance in the final scene. - C= a Companion's eternal farewell Caim arrives at Manah's palace, only to find she has been eaten by dragons. The Red Dragon had also changed, evolving into a Chaos Dragon. When they find Manah's remains, the Red Dragon ends her pact with Caim in order to join her brethren in dominating the world, and the two do battle in the altar. Caim is ultimately victorious in the battle and kills his former partner, destroying the seed in the altar. With one last look at his dead friend, Caim runs into the light, ready to face what may come. - D= the wild dreams of a Deluded child Seere's pact partner Golem manages to kill Manah by crushing her. With the world driven insane and time distorted, the Grotesqueries fly down to kill all humans. They have the appearance of giant floating babies with sharp teeth, indicating that they are demonic. There is also one with the look of a giant pregnant female. The group battles against these odd creatures and lose many in their team. Arioch is eaten, thinking that these babies are her children, Leonard sacrifices himself to kill many of the demons, and Caim and the Red Dragon are also defeated (and presumably killed). They do manage to get Seere to the queen before being attacked, and he releases the seal that kept him as a perpetual child when he made his pact with Golem. As a result, a large section of the world is forever frozen in time. - E= the End of the dragon sphere Caim and the Red Dragon travel to the realm of the gods (Tokyo, Japan), and battle the Beast Queen. When the battle destroying the monster, they are shot down by jets and their bodies are impaled by Tokyo Tower. This ending leads to the events of NIER. }} - Drakengard 2= Background= Drakengard 2 Sometime after Angelus became the seal, Verdelet increased the power on it, causing her even more anguish and leaving her barely able to communicate mentally with Caim. Her suffering causes Caim to hunt for the Knights of the Seal and break the seals. |-|Branches= Drakengard 2 Angelus is able to call out to Caim and gain back her physical state, but she also slowly loses her sanity. When the last seal is finally broken in the District of Heavenly Time, Angelus is freed but is insane with no memory of Caim. She begins to set the world ablaze, destroying anything in her path. Caim asks Nowe, a deserter of the Knights, to kill Angelus and free her from her pain. As she perishes, Angelus and Caim share one last moment together. The two smile at each other, communicating a bond that no other could understand. The two are engulfed in flames, finally at peace and with each other eternally. As the two looked at each other with a bond no other knew, Angelus asked, He answered, Caim looked at Nowe with a grateful smile before he faded to ashes with his dragon. - Drakengard 3= Novella= Michael - The Gone-Away Red Dragon may have been well acquainted with Michael as implied in Michael's novella, and would often chide and even tease him for his tendency of being contemplative in the middle of battle or showboating. Their relationship was somewhat similar to that of siblings. She was also referred to as "Red" by Michael, due to her refusal to give her name since she felt names held no purpose when addressing fellow dragons. |-|Drakengard 1.3= Drag-On Dragoon 1.3 - B= The World of Humans - C= The World of Demons - D= The World of God - E= Shinjuku 2013 }} }} Personality As all dragons, Angelus is a very proud dragon, seeing all other races as inferior. Her remarks about humans were often very racist. She's mostly fearless, only exhibiting fear while fighting The Wyrm. She eventually comes to understand and care greatly for Caim, altering her views on humanity. Abilities Proud to hold the highest ability of all living creatures when it comes to offensive ability, stamina, and vitality, and boasting unparalleled flying power, Dragons are without a doubt the most powerful weapons. The pact of Caim and the Red Dragon raised the results of battle to such a high degree as to change the course of the war. She also has the ability to willingly change form to suit the environment. Development According to Takamasa Shiba, he wanted to cast the protagonist and his love interest under a famous actor to follow the trends for video game voice acting. He believed that doing so would help boost the game's sales, a choice which Taro Yoko resisted to the bitter end. Shiba asked Peter and actor, Toshiaki Karasawa, to audition, yet Peter's versatile performances impressed him and other members enough to keep the actor for both roles. In the Dengeki Online interview series, Yoko admits he had no real hand in planning the main story fans are familiar with and feels odd calling Angel the "true heroine" of the first game. He can't relate with the popularity of Caim or Angel because he originally wanted to make their relationship similar to a parasitic one with Angel being the "host". Takuya Iwasaki was the one most responsible for the love story between the two characters, planning to make Angel the "Juliet" of the pair. Both he and Akira Yasui, the director of Drakengard 2, agree that she liked Caim at least. One of the write-in questions for Dengeki Online's Drakengard 3 character popularity questionnaire is a personal question from Yoko asking fans to explain the popularity of the Caim and Angel pairing to him. Dengeki Online conducted a follow-up interview series to their character popularity poll with series's producer Takamasa Shiba and series's character designer Kimihiko Fujisaka. Shiba considers Angel to be adorable and is especially fond of her first form. He adds that her death scene with Caim in Drakengard 2 was originally going to be a "short and ruthless" farewell for both characters. Yasui was upset at the team and ordered them to recreate it to be how it appears in the game. When Peter was interviewed for the Servant of Thrones collaboration, the interviewer wanted to know Ikehata's thoughts regarding "her" performances in Drakengard. "She" commented "her" goal to present a powerful performance with rich, bestial undertones to better capture the ancient fantasy setting of the series. While the interviewer was referring to Peter's reprisal for Angel, the remarks applied to "her" other Yoko Taro roles as well. Gallery Drakengard = - Concept = File:Angelus_and_Caim.jpg File:Angelus_with_Caim.png File:Caim-00.jpg }} - CGI = File:Caim3.jpg|Caim and Angelus's goodbye - Renders = File:18.png }} |-|Drakengard 2 = - Portraits = File:Angelus_01.jpg File:Angelus_02.png File:Angelus_03.png }} |-|Drakengard 3 = - Novella = File:DD3_Michael_Artwork.png|Angelus on the artwork of Michael's novella. }} - Icons = File:DD3 Angelus Icon.png - }} |-|Other Appearances = - Artwork = File:Angelus_The_Red_Dragon.jpg File:LoV Artwork - Caim.png }} }} Trivia *Her body is quite soft to the touch. *In Dengeki Online's character popularity poll, she was voted to be the second most popular character of the series by fans. *Her lone quote for the Tokyo battle sequence, "What is this? This thing... What can we do?" (何なのだ、これは!どうすればいいのだ?!), is a meme with the Japanese fandom since Peter's delivery of bewilderment is considered to be an accurate dramatization of the fans' own thoughts for it. The line became even more memorable with players who replayed the stage multiple times to see the ending. *The Red Dragon's romantic relationship with Caim was only able to develop in Branch A, where she evolved into her most powerful state. In the other branches, she did not evolve and her relationship with Caim remained neutral. Instead, she evolved into Chaos form in order to adapt to the chaotic world. *Out of all the dragons, she has the most playable forms, numbering at five. Category:Playable Category:Protagonist Category:Females Category:Pact-Beasts Category:Goddesses Category:Bosses Category:Ground Enemies Category:Aerial Enemies Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Drakengard Characters Category:Drakengard 2 Characters Category:Antagonist